You are all that matters
by Sunnyqueen
Summary: Jeff and Beth's marriage is falling apart. Some would say because Jeff is never home. Some would say because Beth doesn't care for her daughter. But they are wrong. There is another reason of why their marriage is falling apart. M/M, sexual content, incest, mention of third couples.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for Wakko's minion, someone I met a few days ago and that is being a great support for me and my crazy ideas, specially for He is more than a neko, one of the craziest fics I've ever written.**

**Thank you Wakko! **

**I hope you all will like it!**

* * *

Matt was cleaning his house and he was almost finished when his cell phone rang. Jeff. He answered the call. "Hey Jeff, what's up?"

"**Hum… Could you pick Ruby at school?"** He sounded a bit hesitant, like he didn't want to be an annoyance for his brother.

"Sure. You know I don't mind spending time with her." And he really didn't mind, he loved his niece like she was his own child.

"**Thank you Matty. I don't want her to… to see how things are at home."** He replied, sounding sad and down and Matt, internally, sighed, he didn't know what was tearing Jeff's marriage apart, but it killed him to see his baby brother suffering like that and not being able to stop it.

"It's okay. Tomorrow is Saturday, why doesn't she stay with me for the weekend? We'll go visit Daddy and on Sunday afternoon I'll bring her back." He suggested.

"**Is it okay with you?"**

"Of course it is. I don't need to be back until Wednesday." He answered. "When are you due?"

"**Next Sunday. Thank you Matty."**

"No need for baby brother. Just prepare her bag and I'll come to pick it up before I get her." He said. "See you later."

"**See you later."**

Matt took a shower and then headed to Raleigh to his brother's house. When he arrived Jeff received him with a big smile that didn't reach his eyes. The older Hardy hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Do you want to come too?" He gently asked.

"I would like that but…" He mumbled.

"It's alright. You know you are always going to be more than welcome at my house." The brunette whispered. "Where are her things?" He asked and Jeff handed him a pink schoolbag. "Will you be ok?"

"Yeah. Don't worry."

Matt caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead paternally. "If you want to talk or anything you know where to find me."

"Yeah. I'll see you on Sunday." Matt nodded and then walked out of the room. "Love you."

"Love you, too." The brunette replied and then left the house. He drove to Ruby's school.

And as usual, when he closed the door of his car and leaned against it most of the woman started to look at his direction, not even bothering to be discreet. He wasn't stupid, he knew all of them were after the money he had earned and was earning after years spent in the ring and that some of them were looking for something more, bad thing he already had feelings for someone.

And, as usual, when the boys saw him they ran to him to get an autograph or something. He knew that this one of the reasons why Beth didn't like him, he didn't want her baby daughter to believe that she was important because her father and uncle were wrestlers. Beth wanted her to go to a private boarding school but Jeff completely refused to put his daughter in a boarding school, he knew how it felt to not have your mother near and he definitely didn't want that for Ruby.

"Uncle Matty!" She squealed when she spotted him signing some autographs to some kids that approached him.

"Hey there princess!" He said, ruffling her blond hair. She was four years old now and the sweetest thing Matt had ever seen. Besides his brother. "You are coming with me to Cameron and tomorrow you'll come back with your parents."

"But Annie was going to sleepover at home…" She looked so sad and heartbroken that it melted Matt's heart.

"Ask her if she wants to come too, then." He suggested and she nodded before taking off and running towards her friend. After a few minutes she came back with Annie, a red-haired girl with pigtails and bit taller than Ruby, and her mother. "Good afternoon." He greeted, stretching the woman's hand.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hardy." The female replied. "Your niece asked Annie if she wanted to go to Cameron with her and I agreed only after I talked with you." She said, smiling sweetly. "I wouldn't want to create any trouble for you."

"Don't worry, please. Is my pleasure to have such a lovely ladies at my house." He said and Ruby laughed. "I'll bring them back at Sunday afternoon, sounds this right?"

"Lovely." She smiled and kneeled next to her daughter and kissed his head. "Be good and do as Mr. Hardy says, all right darling?"

"Yes mummy." She smiled at her and then at the tall man. "You are so tall…" She expressed and Ruby laughed.

"Uncle Adam, Uncle Taker and Uncle Kane are taller than him or my Daddy!" The blond girl exclaimed as they climbed on the car. "We need to go home, Uncle Matty."

"What for?"

"My clothes." She said with a matter of fact tone.

"I already got them." He said and gave her the pink bag. "You dad chose them." He said and then smiled.

"Okay."

As Matt drove back to Cameron, the girls talked endlessly, telling him how was their day at school. "And then Damien tried to hit me but I hit him in the stomach." Ruby said proudly and Matt had no doubt that she had a lot of Hardy blood running through her veins.

"Well done baby, but don't tell your mother that." He said.

"Why not?"

"You know she doesn't like it when you hit your classmates." He reminded her and she nodded, looking deflated. "But I'm sure your father will be proud of you." He said and Ruby smiled brightly.

"Mr. Hardy?" Annie called him.

"Yes?"

"Is it true that you and Ruby's daddy are wrestlers?" She asked.

"Yes it is. There we are." He said as he parked his car in front of his house.

"Wow… You house is so big!" She exclaimed and Ruby went to find Lucas, calling him.

"Who is Lucas?" The taller child asked.

"He's my dog. Ruby, Lucas is inside." She told her and she took her keys to open the door.

"Does it hurt, Mr. Hardy?" Annie asked.

"Who? Lucas? No, he's a good boy." She said and then took the bags of the children.

"I meant the fights. Does it hurt?" She asked again.

"Well, it sure doesn't tickle!" He exclaimed, chuckling. "Yes, they do hurt sometimes, but it's a lot of fun, you know?" The male said. "Come inside, please."

Matt let the girls play with Lucas for a while before he told them to do the homework they had while he started to cook the dinner. After that, he was in the phone with Vince while they watched TV for about an hour and a half.

"Uncle Matty?" Ruby opened the door of his study and Matt motioned her to come inside.

"Vince, can you wait a minute please? I'm baby sitting Ruby today and she want to ask me something." He asked. "What is it, darling?" He asked.

"We are hungry. Can we have dinner?" She said. "Say hi to Mr. McMahon."

"Okay. Ruby says hi, Vince." He smiled. "He says hi back." He stood up and the blond followed him. He kept talking with Vince while he served the lasagna for the girls and a ration for himself. "Ok, I'll tell Jeff to come with me on Wednesday." He said. "Yes. Ok. See you then, boss man." He said before he hung up.

"Where are you and Daddy going, Uncle Matty?" She asked, smiling brightly.

"Chicago." He replied and the girl nodded.

"And when are you coming back?"

"In two months. It's going to be a long one, darling." Ruby shook his head and then smiled.

"I like watching you and Daddy on TV." She said and Matt knew she was trying to seem happy to not to worry him, but the man knew how hard it was for her to only see her father just a couple of weeks after two months. "But mom doesn't let me watch it." Annie grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

Matt sighed. Before Ruby, Beth didn't mind at all that Jeff spent most of the time away from home, but when they got married and after Ruby's birth, six years ago, she started to say that Jeff should spent more time at home but she didn't want to start living a less glamorous life and pressed Jeff to find a 'job that wasn't a bad influence for Ruby' which always led them to an argument. Matt had witnessed some of them and even though he always tried not to get involved, some punctual times he had to, because they asked his opinion, and of course, he always picked Jeff's side, not because he was his brother but because Jeff was the right one.

And Beth changed his behaviour towards him. While she had always seen him as a big brother, a close-friend and whatnot now she didn't even talked to him unless it was really necessary, she didn't even want Ruby to spent time with him which led Jeff and she to argue more.

After they finished eating, he let the girls play with Lucas some more while he called his brother to let him know about the change in their coming back and then put them to bed. Thank god they were small and fit perfectly in Ruby's bed.

* * *

"Where is Ruby?" Was the first thing Beth asked her husband when she crossed the doorframe and she didn't hear Ruby singing filling the house.

"At my brother's." Jeff replied, not even bothering to take his eyes off the TV screen.

"With Matt?"

"I didn't know I had another brother beside him." The man replied, eyes still glued on the football match he was watching.

"You know I don't like Ruby spending time with him."

"And I don't like your parents and I still go to every fucking Thanksgiving dinner, smile and listen how they say I don't work. Besides, Ruby loves him as much as much loves her. She doesn't have another uncle, you know?" He said.

She tossed him the phone. "Call him and tell him to bring her back."

"It's 10pm, Ruby is already sleep and probably so is Matt. And I'm not going to wake him up because you want him to bring her back. He'll come on Sunday to bring her." He threw the phone to the other sofa and then made himself comfortable on the sofa before growling something to one of the players.

"Jeff…" She started, menacing voice.

"I said I'm not calling. You want to call, there's the phone." He replied and turned the volume of the TV louder.

And this is how they spent the last two years of their life, discussing, ignoring at each and fighting.

"At what time does you flight leave?" Beth asked as she started to make a sandwich for her.

"I'm leaving on Wednesday. I don't know the hour. Matt said he was going to pick me up." He said.

"Of course." She took her food, ate it and then went to the master bedroom. "Are you coming?" She asked, not looking at him.

"They are doing some old matches after that, I'll come once they are finished." He said and she made her way upstairs.

At the beginning it hurt Jeff to see how their love was dying at an incredible speed but now, right now, he couldn't care less, they became perfect strangers that only lived under the same roof because of the one thing that they had in common, their beautiful daughter.

Looking back to their past, he realised that they started to tear apart when Matt helped him with Ruby. Since Beth was working from 12am to 8pm and slept the whole night without waking up once to attend her daughter, Jeff was the one who stayed with her the whole day and was doing not so good so Matt asked, begged, actually, Vince to give him two months to help his brother. And since Vince had seen the boys grew up both in personal and professional life and that Hunter and Stephanie asked him to let Matt go back to North Carolina he had agreed with the only condition that he had to go to the North Carolina, South Carolina and Tennessee events.

He would go from Cameron to Raleigh and then back everyday, not minding the journey since he knew the road as good as the palm of his hand and where the radars weere he would do it in about forty minutes or so. He would put Ruby to sleep, feed her, change her, bath her while his brother was sleeping on the couch. Sometimes he would put the child next to her father, knowing that Jeff wouldn't hurt her while he cooked lunch.

Jeff smiled at that: his big brother was the best in the States, in the whole world, actually. He always took care of him, since he was a child from now, always making sure that he was always happy. He sighed and stared at the ceiling, tracing the pattern of his bracelet, one that Matt had given to him many years ago, when they started as jobbers.

Jeff wasn't stupid, he did play he was because then no one would pin anything on him, but his closest friends or the ones that knew him better, knew that he was highly intelligent, and he realised that when Matt was around his daughter, she would pay no attention to her mother, always asking Matt to tell her stories about him and Jeff, or to tell him about their mother or about his latest match. She would always ask Jeff about his matches and if he was hurt when they talked on the phone. So he came to the conclusion that Beth was jealous of his brother, but hey, while the brunette always cared for his niece and, sometimes, when Jeff was injured or sick he would stay at their house to take care of her during the night, her mother barely payed any attention to her.

How could a mother not attend her child's needs? He would bet all his money that between Matt and Beth, Ruby would prefer to have Matt as a mother rather than Beth. That's why he always wanted Ruby to be with Matt. He only wanted his little princess to be happy and since he couldn't make Beth demonstrate that she loved her (in case that she did) he wanted to be happy with her Uncle.

Uncle… what a ugly word.

* * *

**So, this is all for now, but don't worry, I'll update as soon as I can! Please review and let me know your thoughts!**

**I apologise for spelling, grammar errors, as you know, I'm far from being English.**


	2. Chapter 2

At Sunday afternoon, just as he had said, Matt dropped Annie at her house and talked a bit with her parents. Turned out that her father worked together with Shannon in his tattoo shop. When they arrived he didn't even stepped outside the car, he knew that more than probably Beth was in the house and he really didn't want to deal with her right now.

"Ruby, darling, will you tell your father to come outside for a moment?"

"Yes Uncle Matt." She run inside the house and a few minutes later Jeff appeared, smiling widely at his brother.

"Hey Matty." He said, kissing his cheek sweetly. "What's up?" He asked, his arms crossed in the window spot and bending over to talk face to face with him.

"Just wanted to know if everything was alright." He said, smiling.

"It's just… as usual. No big deal." He replied, smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry to see you suffering like that, baby brother." The older Hardy sighed. "Dad asked me if tomorrow we could go over his place and help him to repaint the fence."

"Sure." He agreed, nodding. "Hey, do you mind if after that I come to your house and you help me to die my hair?"

"You know I don't." He sighed.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. At… nine am?"

"Sounds good." Matt leaned and kissed Jeff's cheek, very softly. "I love you."

"And I love you." Jeff replied as he kissed and hugged his brother tightly.

None of them saw the feminine figure watching through a window in the second floor.

The younger male made his way back inside the house once his brother was gone and lifted her daughter in the air.

"Hey there! Did you have fun with your uncle?" He asked.

"Yes! Annie came with us too!" She said, hugging her father by the neck.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Her mom said she could come with us to Cameron if she behaved."

"That's nice of her. Did _you_ behave?" He asked, sitting her in the counter as he started to chop some ingredients for the dinner.

"Yes Daddy!"

"That's my big girl." He praised and gave her a piece of ham. "Have you done your homework?"

"Yes Daddy. We did them on Friday." She replied, chewing the ham.

"Baby, I've told that you do not talk with food in you mouth." She just smiled widely and, according to Matt and Gil, he smiled the same way when he did something bad. "So what did you do?"

"We played with Lucas, we had dinner, watched TV, Uncle Matty took as to Grandpa's house and yesterday we went to Uncle Shannon's house. Did you know that Annie's dad and uncle Shannon are friends?"

"No, I did not." He replied.

"And Uncle Matty said that one day we will go to Lake Wacco… Wacai…" She furrowed and made a funny sound of annoyance when she didn't remember the name of the lake the older Hardy promised her to take her.

"Lake Waccamaw?" Jeff helped her.

"Yes! He said you could come too!" She smiled and Jeffrey chuckled. "You will come?"

"Will you come, darling." He corrected her. "And yes, I will." She squealed and launched herself to his dad, who kissed the top of his head. "Why don't you go say hi to your mother?" He said and put her down.

"Ok Daddy." She said and headed downstairs, looking down.

"Hey baby, after you are finished with your mother, do you want to come with to the supermarket?"

"Yes Daddy!" At that he hurried to go upstairs and knocked on her parent's bedroom. "Mom?"

"Oh. Hello Ruby."

"Hello mom." She said, smiling a little because she thought her mom was sad. "I and Daddy are going to the supermarket? Do you wanna come?"

"No Ruby. I'm not feeling too well." She said.

"Ok." The child closed the door and ran back to her father, griping his leg.

"Let's go?"

"Yep!" She smiled and walked next to him to the car.

Once in the supermarket, she stopped at the sight of a folder. "Daddy! Can I get it?" She asked. "Mrs. Williamson said we will need a folder because we are big kids." She said proudly handing it to him.

Jeff chuckled when he saw that it was a Hardy boyz one. "Okay princess. Do you need anything else for school?" They had started just to weeks ago and she didn't have all the materials.

"A pencil case." She replied.

"What happened with last years one?" He asked, quirking up an eyebrow.

"I don't like it any more."

"Last year you said you loved it."

"It's to pink. I want that one." She pointed to a CM Punk one and Jeff didn't even ask why. His little princess loved Phil; actually he was her godfather along with Matt.

"Ok. Uncle Phil is going to be really happy when you tell him." He took it and handed it to her.

Right at that moment two women with their children passed next to them and one of them muttered 'How can he buy this stuff for a girl?' and the other female said 'Look at him. He must be a drug addict. He must have been in jail.'

"Holy shit! You are Jeff Hardy!" The oldest boy, who was probably twelve or so, exclaimed.

"Hi." He replied, standing up and lifting Ruby.

"C-could I have an autograph?" He asked.

"Sure. Do you have paper and a pen?"

"Mom! Mom! Give me a paper and a pen!" He said and his mother, still not understanding a thing, handed it to him. Jeff signed it and hand it back to the boy.

"You and Matt are the best! Keep it up!" He said and Jeff smiled.

"Who is he, darling?" His mother, the one that had said that he shouldn't buy wrestling motive stuff to his daughter, asked.

"He is one of the best wrestlers in the World, mother!" The boy said with matter-of-factly tone. "Bye."

"Bye."

They finished with the shopping, paid and head back home. The three of them had dinner together, the two adults feigning to be happy and in love just for Ruby.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Beth asked when they where in bed, back to back.

"I'm going to Cameron." He replied.

"What for?"

"Dad needs help to paint the fence." He replied.

"Can't your brother do it?" She asked, tone cold.

"He is going to be there too. Can't I spend sometime with my father and my brother? I didn't know it was illegal." He growled.

"You could spent more time with your family." She said.

"Like you, right? You want me to spent more time with my family, start doing what you pray, Beth." Jeff replied, getting angrier. "I am not the one that arrives past 10 at night and spends the whole weekend in here."

"Yeah, it would be easier if your brother didn't spent so much time with her." She hissed.

"You don't complain when she is at yours brother's house. Besides, Matt has been more time with her than you. He was the one that stayed in here for two months to take care of her during night." He said and then stood up. "So do not tell me that my brother can't spent time with her because if anything, your family shouldn't be the ones not to spend time with Ruby!"

"What? They come every time that…"

"Twice every three months." Jeff interrupted. "They come twice every three fucking months, and am I to believe that they can't come more times? Sure." He growled.

"Yeah. At least my siblings don't kiss and hug me on national TV."

"Yeah, mainly because they'll NEVER be in national TV. Not even in a local TV." He replied.

"Are you saying that in my family no one has ever done something important?" She shrieked.

"Glad to see you are catching my point." He replied, starting to changing his pyjama clothes for a cargo pants and one of his fishnet shirts.

"What are you doing?" The woman asked.

"I'm going at Matt's. I'm not in the mood to put up with your shit right now." He tied his hair up in a ponytail and then picked up his bag.

"You are lousy father. Just like yours." She said and Jeff turned around.

"Leave my father aside of this. Yeah, he might not have been the best father out of all, maybe we weren't as rich as you were, but at least my dad helped me always, he has always been by my side. He gave me and Matty everything he had too." He started to threw his clothes, both ring gear and the normal ones inside the bag, not even bothering to fold the correctly.

At that moment, Beth didn't even answer; she just went back to bed. Jeff walked out of the room and headed to Ruby's, who was wide-awake and looking at him sadly.

"Why are you and mom discussing?" She asked.

"Oh my dear." He hugged her tightly and kissed her head. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't want you to hear that. Listen, your mom and I are having some problems, nothing serious, ok?" She nodded. "That's my big girl."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going at Matty's. I'll come and see you before we go to Chicago, okay sweetheart?"

"Yes Daddy." She smiled brightly and stood up on the bed before she kissed his cheek and then went to her drawer and pulled what seemed to be an album. "Can you give it to Uncle Matty?" She was handing it to him. "I made them in Summer School." She explained.

It was beautiful. Yes, of course the drawings weren't perfect (anyway, but wasn't the best when it came to drawing), but she had made them with all the love she had for her uncle. In all of them Matt was present in there: sometimes it was just he and Ruby, sometimes it was a draw about the brothers in the ring, and some others were just Matt, Jeff and Ruby in the middle, taking hands.

The typical family picture.

"It's amazing baby." He said. "He is going to love it." He lifted her and put her under the covers again. "And now, sleep. Tomorrow you have to go to school."

"Yes Daddy." She said and snuggled in her bed. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too princess." He replied, kissed her hand and abandoned the room and the house.

It wasn't long until he was at Matt's porch, ringing the bell. "Who the hell is…? Jeff? What the hell are you doing here at 1am?" He asked, letting his brother come inside.

"Beth and I…" He mumbled.

"Say no more." Matt hugged him and stroked the back of his neck and Jeff came undone, sobbing against his brother's firm chest. Matt moved until they arrived at his room and then lay down on the bed. "Jeff, you can't go like this anymore. This is killing you, baby brother." The brunette sighed sadly.

"But… What is it going to happen with Ruby?" He asked.

"We can take care of her. Just like Adam and Johnny, they bring Henry everywhere." He replied.

"We?"

"You are not really thinking that I would let you have all the responsibility, are you?" He asked, quirking and eyebrow.

"Y-you would help me?"

"You know I will always help you. You and daddy are the only family I have left." Matt whispered, kissing his forehead and snuggling closer to him.

"You are the best big brother ever, Matty." He mumbled.

"I know I am." Matt chuckled as he got up. "There, put that on, c'mon." He was handing him a sweat pants and an old T-shirt.

"Thank you." He got undressed and then put it on. "Matty?"

"Yes Jeff?"

"C-could I sleep with you tonight?" He asked in a shy mumble. Matt blinked, confused; it had been a really long time since Jeff asked him to sleep in the same bed, so he could only nod. "Thanks."

"No problem." They lay back in the bed and Jeff found his way between Matt's strong arms. "I love you."

"And I love you."

It wasn't long until Matt was sleep with Jeff clenching on the loose T-shirt of his brother in his hands tightly, afraid to let go of him. Matt was the only one who had always been there for him, he couldn't even imagine life without him. The younger Hardy placed a kiss in his brother's chest and closed his eyes, letting sleep claim him.

When Jeff woke up again he noticed that he was alone in the bed and that a delicious smell of pancakes filled the house. God blessed his brother for cooking so damn good. Still half-sleep he stumbled downstairs and sat down on the first chair he saw.

"Good… morning." He yawned, stretching.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Matt asked as he put a plate with three pancakes in front of him.

"Yeah." He said and took a sip of his coffee, savouring it. "I missed sleeping like that." He said, smiling at his sibling.

"Great. Now, hurry up, we have to we at dad's in twenty minutes." He said and poked his belly. "Is it good?" He asked when the one with coloured hair started eating the pancakes.

"Yep. Your food is always good." He said. "What did you put in them?" he asked.

"Sugar imitation." He replied.

"And?" Yeah, Matt was a god cook but he wasn't far behind.

"A bit of raspberry syrup." He said, smiling.

"You should have done years ago." Jeff ate the last bit of the pancakes and left to the room where his clothes were, changed into some old jeans and tank top. "I'm ready!"

"Great. Now let's go." Matt closed the door once Jeff and Lucas where both outside. The dog barked and liked Jeff's face when the younger male sunk onto his knees to caress him.

"Hey there Lucas." He smiled and laughed.

"Hey Jeff!" Matt said as he pulled his long and abundant hair into a high ponytail.

"Yeah?"

"Ten bucks that you don't win in a race from here to Dad's house." He said and Jeff, being a Hardy, couldn't say no to a bet.

"You are going to eat dust, old man."

"Yeah, yeah. At the count of three. One."

"Two."

"Three!"

They took off and started to run, yelling if they found someone in their path. Not that their neighbours cared too much: they saw them grew up, running, jumping and chasing each other along with Shannon. They saw how they hit the top of their careers, they saw them hit the lowest in their careers and now, they were seeing them in the top again.

In the end Matt won for less than one second.

"Glad to see that you have so much energy, boys." Their dad said and they beamed. "Have you had breakfast?"

"Yes Dad." They said, just like they would have said when they were children.

They spent the whole morning painting the fence and, somehow, the brothers ended up soaked in white paint.

"Sometimes I think you haven't grown up a bit, boys." Gil said, shaking his head and throwing them two old towels. "Head home and take a bath, you'll have a hard time trying to remove it from your hair." He said and then brother laughed. "When are you due?"

"Wednesday. Chicago." Jeff said as he started to clean his face.

"Well, the guys and I will watch you." He said and his sons nodded and then he smiled. "Your mother would be so proud of you, my boys." Matt bit his lip and Jeff nodded, looking down. It wasn't common for his dad to mention their mom, and every time he did they knew he really meant it. "Take care, ok?"

"Yes dad." They muttered and smiled at him.

"Why don't you come tomorrow to have lunch, dad?" Matt asked.

"Sure. Want me to bring something?"

"Nah, it's fine." The brunette said. "Let's go Lucas!" In a matter of seconds the dog was next to his master. "See you tomorrow Dad!"

"Bye!" Jeff said happily, waving at his father who waved back.

During the way back they would bump each other, laughing and making faces to each other, after a while Matt his arm wrapped around Jeff's shoulder.

"So, are you going to tell me why did you come at 1am?" He asked.

"Things got… ugly and I wasn't in the mood to deal with her or her shit." He mumbled and then sighed. "I think… I'm going to ask divorce."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three. I wanted to thank everyone for your support through this story. **

* * *

"Did you just say 'divorce'?" He repeated, staring at him and stopping.

"Do we really need to have this conversation now?" Jeff asked.

"Yes. Yes, we do." Matt said and stared at Jeff.

"Is just… Ruby heard us last night; I don't want her to grow up in a place where there is no love. Besides, I'm sick of Beth trying to tell me what to do a badmouthing you and Daddy." He shook his head. "Funny thing, is that I don't give a damn about her anymore." He looked up, to the bright blue sky. "What happened to us, Matty?" He asked, not really expecting an answer.

"She just wants to run your life and have your money." He replied sincerely. "And that's not love, that's just plain and simple interest." He pressed his lips against Jeff's forehead and mumbled. "Remember Daddy and I will always be there for you." He felt how he nodded.

* * *

Once showered and with their hairs more or less without paint, the brothers decided to spend the day doing some cleaning.

"Oh, Matty, Ruby gave me something for you." Jeff said when they had finished eating their lunch.

"Yeah? What is it?" He asked, following his baby brother to his room and accepting the album he gave him.

"You'll see." They went back to the sofa and sat together, hip by hip, and started to look every draw.

"She made it for me?" Matt asked softly, surprised.

"Yeah. She loves you Matt, she rather spend time with you than with her mother. Not that I really wonder why. You pay more attention to her than Beth." Jeff replied and stroked Matt's face tenderly.

Matt stared at the draw they were currently in and smiled: it was a picture of him, Jeff, Gil, her and Lucas in front of the brunette's house.

"It's my niece of course I pay attention to her." Matt said, turning the page and staring at the picture of him and Ruby feeding the rabbits in the zoo.

"Well, so are John and Carl and they just come to visit her twice every few months." He pointed out and chuckled. "Face it Moore, you love my daughter."

Matt rolled his eyes and kept looking at the album.

"Is it me or Beth isn't present in any of them?" The older brother asked, looking at Jeff.

"She isn't. I told you, Ruby prefers to spend her free time here with you than with her. Beth… she doesn't care for her. She is jealous of you, you know?" the one with multi-coloured hair pointed out.

"Jealous? Of me? Why?" Matt closed the album and left it on the coffee table in front of them and where they had they feet on.

"She says that I spend more time with you than with her which is not difficult to understand why and same goes for Ruby. She doesn't want you to see her, but I'm totally glad she spends time with you, I know you'll give her what I can't." He said as he moved and put his head on Matt chest, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"And what's that?"

"Good manners. You are the one who taught me, so I always wanted for her to receive that same education." He whispered, closing his eyes and listening to Matt's heartbeat.

"Jeff I…" He couldn't speak, he had a lump on his throat. The faith and trust his brother had on his left him without words and emotional, he had never imagined that his brother believed so much in him to give him such an important of his daughter's life.

"You know what? This whole shit… I think I know when it started."

"Well yeah, when you married got married and Ruby was born, no?" Matt said after he regained his voice.

"No. I meant the day." Jeff looked up at him and sighed. "Remember that day you came to take care of Ruby and I was sick?" He asked and Matt nodded. "Remember what happened next?"

"I made chicken soup for you, changed Ruby, feed her, played with her a bit, out her to sleep, checked on you and went to buy you some medicine. Why?" He listed, his right-hand fingers threaded into the blue, green, blond strands.

"Yeah. What else?" Jeff asked, looking up at him with a serious gaze, something really weird to see in his beautiful and always happy jade eyes.

"I don't remember, baby bro, my memory can't go back four years and remember everything exactly as it was." He joked, but it fell flat. "Did I do something wrong? Did I get drunk and insulted her?"

"What? Of course not Matty, you are too much of a gentleman to do something like that." Jeff whispered.

"Well, tell me what I did then."

"You came back from the pharmacy with everything and came upstairs to my room with the medicines and a bowl of soup. I was feeling so bad I could barely move, so you feed me." His cheeks were burning from the memory of that particular moment: he always loved when he had his brother for him and only for him. "After that you went downstairs, washed everything you had used, checked on Ruby and then you came back with me. I asked you if you could lie down next to me and you did it, I snuggled closer to you until my head was against your chest. We used to sleep that way every time I had a nightmare or something, so I always felt save when we were in that position. Still now." He smiled coyly at his big brother before continuing. "We both fell sleep and Beth found us that way. She said I was clenching your shirt and you were petting me. She said that brothers shouldn't be that close." He finished and Matt sighed.

"Jeffro, I didn't want to be a problem, if our proximity upset her you could have just told me and I wouldn't have done it again." Matt said, surprised.

"But I enjoy it. And I never said anything about the way her brother touches or smiles at her." He huffed and closed his eyes. "And you have never been a problem, if anything, you've been the one that has helped me the most through all this shit. Don't be sad, okay?" He whispered and tightened his hug. He knew his brother better than anyone just as Matt knew him better than his own wife and because of that knowledge he knew that even though Matt always played the role of the strong big brother he was quite emotional sometimes and tend to overthink everything.

"But…"

"No buts. I don't want to hear anything that you might say. I love you. You, Dad and Ruby."

"You and Ruby have always been the most important people in my life." Matt said, his hands now resting on Jeff's back.

"And Daddy?" Jeff asked softly, looking at him through his eyelashes.

"Daddy can take care of himself. You and Ruby don't." Jeff made an offended sound and Matt kissed his cheek. "Let's die hair." He said standing up and sending his brother directly to the floor.

"How do you dare!?" The younger exclaimed before launching himself onto Matt, sending him to the floor too as they started wrestling until it degenerated into a tickle fight.

After about ten minutes, Jeff pinned his brother and straddled his lap, keeping him in place so he could take his revenge but he didn't expect Matt to move wildly which caused him to fall onto his brothers, bumping their heads together making both groan and Jeff lifted his body again.

Matt blinked, a bit confused and stared into his brother's eyes that were locked with his'. Slowly, Jeff moved down again and pressed their foreheads together, their breath mingled together and his eyes never looking away. The brunette lifted one hand and caressed a cheek and Jeff leant against it.

"In the kitchen?" Jeff asked, trying to finish the awkward but pleasurable moment between him and his sibling, and standing up and then helping Matt up.

"Yeah." Matt replied. He could feel his heart beating hard and he shook his head. This wasn't right. This wasn't anywhere near rightness. He followed his brother into the kitchen. "So, what colour is it today?" He asked as he put a towel around his brother's neck.

"Red." Jeff replied and closed his eyes. "But only the ends."

"Alright."

It wasn't long until Matt had finished his job and Jeff had his red ends. "You look like a rainbow." Matt said, shaking his head.

"Perfect then!" The youngest exclaimed and Matt shook his head. "At what do we have to be at the airport by the way?"

"Twelve. Flight departure's at 1.27pm. Why?"

"I want to say good-bye to Ruby." The green-eyed man replied and stretched out.

"Okay then." Matt nodded and sighed. "What ya wanna do?"

"Video-games?" Jeff suggested and the elder shrugged. Once the FIFA2013 was inside the PS2 Jeff looked at his brother. "Care to explain why the hell do you have a soccer videogame? You don't even know the rules!" Exclaimed.

"Barrett gave it to me." Matt shrugged. "Never played it before, so we'll have a few laughs."

And laugh they did: the only thing they knew about soccer is that you had to put the ball inside the net.

"Fault? What? Why?" Matt yelled at the screen. "This referee knows nothing about it!"

"Like us?" Jeff said, voice strangled because of his laughter.

"Mostly." The brunette growled and flopped onto the sofa, not remembering when he stood up and the younger moved until he was sitting in his lap. "Jeffro?" Matt asked.

"Ah'm cold." The one with four-coloured-hair replied.

"Then grab a blanket." Matt said with matter-of-fact voice.

"If you don't want me near you just say it, Matthew." Jeff said and stood up before going to the room he had in his brother's house.

Matt stared at the stairs, not really understanding what the hell just had happened, but then again, his brother was quite hard to understand, so he decided that he would come down in no time.

Well, no time ended up being five hours.

* * *

Five hours and which Jeff just stared at the white ceiling. What the hell was the matter with his brother? Why had he reacted like that? It's not like they hadn't done that ever. For Christ sake! Most of the time he was sitting on Matt's lap or resting his head on it! Fuck! They were cuddling before he had died his head! They slept cuddling last night! But, most importantly, why did he react like this? He knew perfectly that his brother didn't mind having him at home, most likely the contrary: he loved being with Jeff.

Jeff rolled on his side and hugged his pillow. "You are such a bastard, Jeffro Nero Hardy. Your brother does everything he can to help you and you react like a spoiled brat when he just wants some personal space." He muttered to himself but didn't get up; he kept his position.

Hours went by and he wasn't capable of moving, it didn't take a genius to know that he had hurt his brother.

"'Fro? Dinner is ready." Matt said from the other side of the door and Jeff sat down, blinking: his brother didn't sound hurt or angry, he just sounded… Matty. Slowly he made his way downstairs to the kitchen and looked at his brother. "Hey, what's the matter?" The brunette asked when he realised his brother was standing there and doing nothing.

"Aren't you angry with me?" He asked, shocked.

"Should I?" Matt replied, giving him two beers.

"Well… I…" He stared at his bare feet, not really knowing what to say and only looked up when he felt his head bump on something soft and hard.

"It's okay, Jeffro." The older Hardy whispered and kissed his neck before pulling away. "I'm sorry." Matt said.

"I'm sorry too." Jeff mumbled and hugged his brother tightly.

After that tender brotherly moment, they had dinner and decided to watch _Promised Land_ so they went to put their pyjamas on. To say that Jeff was surprised when Matt put his head on his lap and closed his eyes was an understatement, but he did not asked anything, he just ran his hand through the smooth and silk-like dark hair of his brother.

It wasn't until the end of the film that Jeff realised that his brother was sleeping deeply in his lap, so smiling a little he moved him until he could lift him wedding style and put his brother onto the bed.

"Don't go." Matt said when Jeff started to go to his room. "Stay here." The older said and the married man walked back to the bed and laid next to him, letting Matt find his way into his arms. "I love you." He mumbled.

"I love you too." Jeff whispered and closed his eyes breathed the strong and manly essence: musk, after-shave and a spice of some sort. He felt his heart pounding wildly against his chest. "Good night big bro." He left a kiss in the forehead and fell sleep right away.

* * *

Two days after that they were waiting at Ruby's school reception, waiting for the girl to come say goodbye to his father. All the teachers she had had been told to let her go out for a few minutes when her father asked to see her. Some of them did not approve it but when they knew that sometimes she did not see his father for three months they all agreed on.

"Daddy! Uncle Matty!" The girl ran next to them and Jeff kneeled next to her and kissed her blond hair devotedly.

"Hey princess." Jeff whispered. "How are you?"

"Good daddy. When you coming back?" She asked as she hugged him.

"I don't know darling." The younger male replied, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Not too long, I promise."

"Ok daddy." She smiled at him and then looked up at her uncle. "Uncle Matty?"

"Yes darling?" He asked, sinking next to his brother.

"Did you like the album?" She asked, her vivid eyes full of hope.

"Yes sweet. It was really beautiful. You have to make another for Grandpa', ok?" He asked, caressing her little cheek.

"Yes Uncle Matty!" She plastered a kiss in his cheek.

After a few minutes that Jeff spent hugging her, kissing her and telling her to behave and do as the teacher told her to the brothers had to leave to the airport. Once in the car Matt hugged the younger male, he knew that it break Jeff's heart every time he had to leave his daughter behind.

"She is going to be okay, Jeff, he is just as strong as you are." He said and smiled at him warmly, trying to comfort him the best he could.

"I know Matt but… I wish that we could take her with us." He whispered, not realising that he had said _we_ instead of _I_, as if Ruby was their daughter and not only his.

"We will, I promise you." He whispered and pressed a kiss onto his brother's forehead.

When they finally arrived at Chicago, Jeff called home, left a message while Matt called their father.

They arrived at the hotel and as usual they roomed together. As a matter of fact, the only times they roomed with someone else were only when they had been in different brands, different companies or they had a really big argument. Once settled they went to the arena to get their script for the next show.

"Hardy!" They both turned around and saw the Brother of Destruction walking up to them. The kayfabe brothers used to scare the shit out of many of the rookies and new ones, but they knew them since several years ago so they were nowhere near scared of them.

"Hey Mark. Glenn." Matt said, smiling up at them. "What's up?"

"When did you get here?" Taker asked.

"'Bout ten minutes ago or so." The younger replied.

"You already booked a room?"

"Yeah. Why?" Jeff said, yawning. "Damn, I hate planes."

"Want to hang out tonight? Some of us are hitting a bar or whatever we find." Glenn suggested.

"I don't know…" Jeff started.

"Sure!" The older Hardy exclaimed and then looked at his brother. "C'mon Jeff, it'll be fun." He looked at him with big brown eyes.

"Ok…" He sighed and the brunette yelped and hugged him.

"You two are weird." Glenn said and the blood brothers rolled their eyes. "At nine at the lobby."

"Ok." Jeff said as his arms snuck around his brother's waist.

And so, at 9pm, they met at the lobby with Mark, Kane, Punk, E&C, Hunter, Jericho and some of their closer friends.

"Hey!" Adam launched himself to Matt and hugged him tightly while Jay hugged the younger one.

As they made their way to the closest club the brother got updates from everyone and they updated everyone. Once in the club Matt quickly found his way onto the dance floor alone with Jericho and they started dancing together. Jeff, much to everyone's surprise, was barely talking, his eyes following every single move from his sibling.

Why was he doing this, anyway? Why was he watching his brother like that? He had never the necessity of knowing where his brother was, with who and doing what.

"What's in your mind?" He looked at Adam, who sipping from his drink, whatever it was.

"Too much stuff." Jeff simply replied.

"Yeah. Stuff that starts with _Ma_ and end with _Tthew_." The Canadian smugly said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know perfectly what I'm talking, Jeffrey." He said as he looked at the same direction the American had been looking. "Good luck." He patted his back and left him alone, ore confused than before.

_What the hell is thins Canadian talking about?_

* * *

**I hope you like it. It's the first time I have to write an incest from the beginning so I want to do it nice and good, explaining every thought as clear as I can. **

**Thank you for you comprehension!**

**Reviews are highly appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, chapter 4 is up! I hope you all like it. **

* * *

"Jeffrey!" The younger Hardy blew out his air hard when the older one jumped on his back. "What are you doing here all alone?" He asked as his arms wrapped around the tattooed neck. "Come on dance!"

"I'm not in the mood, Matty." He sighed, playing with his shot of tequila.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel?" His brother asked, sitting next to him and asking a glass of rum for himself.

"It's okay Matty, you are having fun." The one with four-coloured hair shook his head vehemently.

"Yeah, but I wanted to have fun with you." He said as he accepted his glass from the bartender. "It's just… Jeff, look at me." He tipped his brother's head up so their gazes met. "I miss you."

Jeff blinked in confusion; they saw each other almost everyday, how could he miss him. "I don't understand." He stated and Matt chuckled.

"Of course you don't, baby brother." He shook his head and then drank half of the glass. "I miss my crazy happy-go-lucky baby brother, that's all. You are like a shell of what you used to be. And I hate it."

"It's just that Beth…"

"And that's what I hate the most: That you are like this because of a woman that doesn't love you. Before all this shit started you didn't care what the other people thought or said about you. You were yourself." Was it Jeff or Matt sounded really angry? Like that time he founded him drunk as shit and mumbling that no one loved him and he slapped him across the face so hard he actually left a bruise on his cheek?

Jeff looked at his hands, at the chipped black polish nail and sighed before Matt pulled him on his feet.

"Matty?" He asked as his brother started to drag him onto the dance floor.

"I know dancing makes you forget everything, so I'll dance with you since you won't go on your own." He smiled widely and Jeff shuddered and followed his brother under the sight of their fellow co-workers.

"Are they going to dance?" Mark said as he stood behind his boyfriend, Evan, who smiled at him and leaned against him, pressing the back of his head onto the strong abdomen.

"Well, they always danced together, why so surprised?" Adam asked as he sat down next to his own boyfriend, kissing his cheek lightly. They had left Henry with The Bellas.

"C'mon Adam, last time I remember seeing those two dancing together was like back in the earlier 2000 years." The older Brother of Destruction said, shaking his head. "We all know that something split them until they did were in that crazy story line and once it was finished they started to get distanced again until now. What?" Everyone was staring at him.

"How the hell do you know that?" Glenn asked, shaking his head: after all these years of working with him, and sometimes he still didn't get him.

"I just observe things." He shrugged and they looked at the brothers again and their mouths went dry and wide-open in a matter of seconds.

It was a hot image.

A really hot one.

The way the two brothers ground against each other, the hands roaming and matching smirks on their lips was like an image from a porn video. The ones that had known them for more time, knew that those two always had an incredible close relationship, even in their bad times they were still really close, but that looked like they were having sex with the other one.

In the end, everyone looked away, the same thought crossing their minds.

When the song finished and they put a slow one, Matt started to make his way back with the rest, but Jeff grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to where he was before the younger one wrapped his arms around his neck and put his head on hiss brother's chest.

"Jeff?" Matt asked as he danced with him but the youngest didn't answer so he dropped the subject.

They kept dancing for about twenty minutes before they went back with their friends, sweating, panting and beaming. At least, Matt had achieved his target: to make his brother forget his problems back in Cameron.

"You two really worked it up tonight." Phil said, leaning against them making the brothers laugh.

They stayed in the club until 3am and they called it a night and went back to the hotel.

"I'm going to take a shower." Matt said, and his brother looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Now?"

"I'm sticky." The older said as he undressed and left his clothes in a puddle on his feet.

And because he was facing away of his brother he couldn't see how Jeff's turned bright red, his eyes looked away from his rear end and bit harshly his lower lip.

"Ok." He managed to say and Matt only smiled at him before he started the water, not even bothering to close the door. His brother had seen him naked more times that he could remember.

Jeff sighed and rubbed his eyes before he changed his clothes for his pyjama and laid down on one of the beds, staring up at the ceiling. Why the hell did he's brother to look so damn good? He noticed that some months ago he had starting thinking about his sibling in not a very usual… way and even though he tried it fighting by not depending so much of him, Matt had something that made him orbit to him. In the beginning it made him feel sick, dirty and the worst person and sibling in the world but, in the end, he had kind of made his peace with it after he talked with Phil.

The Straight Edge Superstar couldn't get his own love life straight and yet he gave the best fucking advises.

Jeff snapped out of his mind when he heard his brother singing. Matt always sang beautifully, didn't matter what style, he always sang perfectly: the lyrics, the tune… His dad said that their mother also sang beautiful. Unfortunately, he didn't remember that much about her.

And then, his brain registered the words.

_But I got a girl who can put on a show_

_The dollar decides how far you can go_

_She wraps those hands around that pole_

_She licks those lips and off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow_

_Because that's pornstar dancin'_

Fuck, fuck, fuck! Not _that_ song!

He would recognise that damn song anywhere anytime. My darkest days. Pornstar Dancing.

He was starting to freak out at the images that were filling his head: Matt dancing around a pole. Matt naked. Matt on top of him. Fucking him. Matt blowing him.

Jeff whined in desperation and buried his face in the pillow: this could not be happening. He couldn't be having a boner with his brother at less than six meters from him. He turned around so now his front was on the mattress; at least Matt wouldn't see his state in that position.

When the brunette came out, with his pyjama pants and drying his hair, Jeff closed his eyes, feigning to be sleep. Matt smiled as he dropped the towel on a chair and then sat down on Jeff's side, brushing his rainbow hair out of his hair and sticking it behind his ear, then, he leaned over and pressed a sweet, soft kiss in his temple.

"I love you Jeffrey." And he moved to his own bed and covered himself with the blankets. He was out in a matter of minutes.

But Jeff wasn't. He was awake and with a raging hard-on. He bit his lips until he made it bleed. _I can't do this, I can't. It's wrong, he is my brother, MY BROTHER FOR GOD'S SAKE! He's going to feel ashamed if he ever finds out but… he's sleeping and when he sleeps he doesn't wake up… besides one time doesn't hurt anyone…_

He got out of the bed and went to the bathroom, sat on the toilet seat, breathing deeply a couple of times before he let his right hand trail down his body, caressing his chest, his nipples, twisting them softly as he covered his mouth with the free hand to muffles his pleasured cries. His mind was filled with images of his brother: dancing with him, topping him, bottoming to him, jerking off, just staying there, still and naked.

Once his nipples when hard and erect he lowered his hand to his crotch, hesitating for a moment before he sent everything to hell and wrapped his hand around his throbbing ten inches cock and started to pump it furiously, trying to reach orgasm for all he was worth.

And when he finally did, he had to bit the towel next to him harshly, almost tearing it: he didn't want his brother asking what happened in his hand if he bit himself to hard.

He left his hand go limp between his legs and then sobbed. He could feel tears of shame running down his cheeks: he could not believe he just jerked off with his brother in mind.

He got up, cleaned the mess he had done in his stomach with some paper and then splashed some cold water in his face and washed his hands. Then he looked the mirror, staring back at his own reflection.

"You are a sick fuck, Jeffrey Nero Hardy." He muttered to himself before he went back to his bed, covering all his body, head included, under the thick blankets of the hotel, shivering and trying to retain his tears.

That he had made his peace with his feelings? Well, right now he just started a war between his heart and his brain. And he knew that, in the end, in the long run, he would lose that war.

* * *

"Jeff! Wake up!" He groaned something to his brother who rolled his eyes and pushed him off the bed.

"What the…?" The words got caught in is throat when he registered his brother was only wearing sweat pants and then blushed furiously and if Matt noticed it, he didn't say anything about it.

"Hurry up."

"What for?" He grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"We need to go to the arena to pick up the script." He said as he put on a black wife beater.

"Ok. Ok." He stood up and changed his clothes for ones like his brother's and they went to the arena. "Can we stop at a Starbucks or something? I'm hungry."

"Sure baby." Matt said as he parked the car and Jeff shuddered when he heard how the older Hardy called him.

While they were in the line, waiting to order, someone pushed Matt accidentally, making him fall over his brother's back and Jeff shuddered when he felt his brother front part clash against his rear.

"Matt?" He asked, nervous, when he felt the hot breath in his neck.

"I'm sorry." He withdrew from him and put his hands on the slender hips. "You okay there, Jeffy?" _Stop calling me names, damn it!_ The younger brother thought and then nodded. "Are you sure? You are really quite today." The brunette said. "Cappuccino." He said to the teen boy that looked at them, afraid.

_Of course I'm not saying anything if the only think I want to do is to tell you how I feel!_ He thought angrily.

"I'm fine. I just didn't sleep very well." He shrugged and Matt nodded, taking their orders. "I got it." He paid and followed him outside and took his cup and drank it.

"Ok. Let's go."

They headed to the car and Jeff made sure to be _in front _of his brother instead of _behind_.

* * *

"So, will you tell me what's going on or I'll have to threat you to do it?" Phil asked about three weeks after that infamous night.

"What?" Jeff asked half-heartedly: he was watching his brother dance with Orton on the dance floor.

"You and… Look at me!" He growled. "You and Matt. Any news?"

Jeff blushed and thank god for the club to be so dark. "Not really."

"Yeah, right. Not gonna buy it, Hardy." Punk smirked smugly and then sipped his Pepsi. "Spill it, rainbow." Jeff rolled his eyes at the nickname but answered nonetheless.

"I…" He looked around and then leaned over the table motioning the other male to do the same. "I… jacked off the other night." He could feel his cheeks burning and Phil's disbelieving gaze on him. "Would you mind stop staring at me like that?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just…" He shook his head, once in his life, lost of words. "I don't know what to say right now."

"Just don't say anything, please." He groaned and shook his head and then he felt weight in his back. "Hey Matty." He smiled brightly at him, quickly hiding his sad face.

"Hey bro." The older replied and took a good swing of whatever the younger Hardy was drinking. "What are you doing you two here?" He asked, sitting on the back… of his brother's small armchair, his hands resting on Jeff's shoulders, massaging them slightly, almost like if he didn't realise he was doing it. Jeff leaned on his brother's touch and Matt smiled before he bended and kissed the top of his head.

And then Phil saw it. He had been so blind: Jeff was the only one with feelings between the brothers.

"What?" Both of them asked when they saw the look on his face.

"Nothing." He shook his head. "I'm going to dance." The Hardy nodded and he walked away, giving them some alone time. He knew that they had been really busy and didn't have much time to spend together, even if they shared room and were in the same brand. Besides, he had other things to do than to be a third wheel. "Hey Teddy!" The man looked at him and smiled. "Wanna dance?" The younger male nodded and they went straight to the dance floor.

"You are really tense." Matt said as he continued to work his brother's shoulder and neck. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, full big brother mode on.

Jeff blinked and finished his drink in a gulp before he nodded. "But not here. Too noisy."

"Ok. Let's go." Matt jumped off the seat and smiled at his brother who smiled back.

After two days of that night Jeff had trying to avoid his brother for two more days but, as usual, he always ended up next to his big brother. Geez! He really was depending on him, on his presence; Matt spoiled too much as a kid.

Once back in their hotel room they sat down at Jeff's bed and Matt waited for his brother to speak, but he didn't.

"Well?" The brunette said.

"I… I talked with Beth the other day." He said and Matt tilted his head.

"And?" He prompted, his hands taking Jeff's in.

"Do you think Ruby… that Ruby will be a drug addict because of me?" He asked with watery eyes.

"What do you mean?" He wasn't in the best of his mental conditions right now and the way looked, with his hair framing his face and his big green eyes looking up at him, distracted him.

"She said that Ruby was going to be a drug addict because I had been." He mumbled. He knew he was been stupid for believing his wife, but he needed reassurance, he needed his _brother's_ reassurance.

"Baby, look at me." He shuddered again at the use of that loving nickname. "First of all, Ruby is not going to be never a drug addict, all right? You and I'll make sure of this. Hell, Punk maybe makes her Straight-Edge." That got a short laugh from Jeff. "Second, I don't want to hear you ever think anything like that. She is just messing with you, so ignore shit like that, ok? You are a great father, all right? Don't you ever doubt that." He leaned in and kissed his cheek but Jeff stirred a bit and their lips always touched.

They stared at each other, dumbfounded.

"Matty?" Jeff whispered.

"Yes?" He breathed out.

"Can… can we sleep together?" He asked, blinking slowly and Matt nodded, equally slowly.

They changed into their pyjamas, trying to avoid looking at each other and then they climbed on the bed, Jeff quickly settling himself on his brother's chest, his arms wrapped tightly around his chest.

"Good night Matty." He whispered, shivering when hot wet lips pressed a kiss on his temple.

"Good night Jeffy." The older replied and smiled when Jeff kissed his chest lightly.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Good enough so far? I'll make the next chapter more focused in Matt's thoughts.**

**Please review!**

**Oh, the song is Pornstar Dancin', by My Darkest days. I just felt it kinda fit the situation. By the way, Wakko, thak you for showing me this amazing group.**


	5. Chapter 5

Matt was making lunch for him and Jeff in their hotel room when his cell-phone rang. He looked at the number and then furrowed when he saw that it was a number from North Carolina but he didn't have it registered.

"Hello?"

"**Good afternoon. Is this Mr. Matthew Hardy speaking?"** A female voice asked from the other end of the line.

"Yes. May I know whom I am speaking with?"

"**This is Mrs. Johnson, the principal of your niece's school."** She said.

"Oh. Hello, I'm sorry, I didn't have the school number registered." He apologised himself as he stirred the scrambled eggs. "Is there something wrong? Is Ruby ok?"

"**She is okay but… You and Mr. Hardy are not in town, are you?"**

"No ma'am. We are in Vermont. Why?" He asked, this was getting weirder and weirder.

"**We tried phoning your brother, but he didn't answer."**

"He is in a meeting, he must have his phone turned off." He explained. "Anyway, what's the matter?"

"**Was supposed your father to pick Ruby today at school?"**

"I don't think so. He called me the day before yesterday and told me that he was going to South Carolina to check on her sister who has been recently released form hospital. Why?"

"**Because today Mrs. Hardy hasn't go to pick up her yet."** Mrs. Johnson replied and Matt half-lidded his eyes.

"Where is Ruby now, then?" He asked, highly worried.

"**She's here at the painting workshop. We asked her where she wanted to go and she said to painting."** She told him. **"I've tried to reach Mrs. Hardy on her cell phone, work phone and house phone, but she didn't reply at any of them."** The days Jeff and him weren't home, Beth used to work in a different schedule so she could pick her daughter up to school.

"Hum… Well… I'll call Shannon and ask him if he can pick her up."

"**Mr. Shannon?"**

"Yeah, he's a close friend of ours. Annie Smith's father works with him."

"**Oh. The small blond man that has a tattoo parlour?"**

"The same. You know him?"

"**Sure. He has come once or twice to talk to the older kids about tattoos and what can represent."** She said. "**Ruby knows him, right?"**

"Of course. Could I talk to her, please?"

"**Sure. Just wait a minute."** Matt heard her walking and then calling his blond niece. **"Hello?"** A little voice asked.

"Hey there Princess!"

"**Uncle Matty!"** She shrieked, excited to finally hear his uncle's voice. He had talked with his father several times, but it was the first time that he had talked with him.

"How are you?"

"**I'm fine. But mommy didn't come to get me today. Why?**" She asked and Matt wanted to hug her tightly.

"I don't know, sweetheart." He said. "I'll call Uncle Shannon to ask him to pick you up, 'Kay?"

"'**Kay Uncle Mattie! Where's Daddy?"** She asked.

"Jeff is at a meeting, darling. I'll tell him you called." He said.

"**Okay Uncle Matty! I love you!"** She shrieked and Matt chuckled.

"I love you, too, darling." He said and hung up and then called Shannon, who of course agreed into picking her at school and bringing her at home.

It wasn't long until Jeff came back, pecking Matt's cheek, something he hadn't done in a long time. "Why so happy?" The older asked.

"I don't know." He replied, smiling.

"Humm… Jeff, we gotta talk." He said, sitting down on a chair and the green-eyed man sat down next to him.

"What's the matter?" He asked, tilting his head and blushing slightly when Matt reached out and twirled a strand of the colourful hair around his finger.

"Mrs. Johnson called me."

"What? Why? Is Ruby hurt?" He asked, worried.

"No, baby bro, she's fine and dandy… but…" He bit his lower lip, not knowing how to say it.

"But what Matt!?" Jeff yelled, startling him. "For God's sake, tell me!"

"Beth… didn't go to pick her up. And she didn't answer to any phone." He said, fidgeting. "I called Shan to pick her up and bring her back home." He said and Jeff got up, took a glass and smashed it against the wall, the little pieces of glass covering the food Matt had prepared.

"Jeff!" He shouted.

"What? Why did you call Shannon? Why him, of all people? You should have called _me_!" He yelled at his brother.

"You had your phone off! They call you!" He replied.

"Oh." He blinked dumbly and then moved to his brother, hugging him. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Matts."

"It's ok, I understand that you were worried." They sat down again, Jeff straddling his lap.

"I ruined your food." Jeff said softly and Matt chuckled, his hands running on his back.

"It's ok… We'll make it again together." He said and kissed his temple. "Now, tell me about Shannon."

"It was just a stupid reaction. I was freaking out." He said and smiled, causing Matt to smile back.

That night Jeff had a heated discussion with his wife that ended up with him curled up in Matt's lap and crying softly and the brunette stroking his hair and trying to calm him down soothing lovely and sweet words.

After that, they seemed to be closer than ever and Matt was thrilled: for some days he had thought he had done something that made his brother angry at him, so he thought that, in the end, he had just imagined it. He couldn't bear the thought of his baby brother being angry with him. He had always been really close with him since they were children. But there was more. So much more. He loved his baby brother, but it wasn't in the right way.

Be in love with your brother, _your own brother_, can't be right in anyway, can it?

He couldn't tell since when he was in love with Jeffrey but he kind of feared that had been always there, since the first day he had seen his baby brother. He remembered just like it was yesterday, even though it had been even more than 30 years ago.

His dad and mom stepped in the house and he left his grandma's lap and ran to them, shrieking when his father lifted him in the air.

"Jeffy! Wanna see him!" He said, moving frenetically and his father laughed.

"Calm down, son." He put him back on the floor and the little brunette looked at him with his big brown eyes. "Go sit on the sofa." And he quickly complied, smiling when his momma put the baby in his lap. "He's sleep." He said, pouting.

"He is a baby, darling. Of course he's sleeping." His mother said, bending to kiss his head. "Have you been good?"

"Yes momma." He replied, beaming widely at the beautiful woman.

"That's my baby. I'm going to sleep, all right?" Matt nodded and he stared at the baby in his arms.

He had light brown hair, soft full lips, chubby cheeks and rose like skin. He was so cute.

With one of his fingers he traced the little nose and then the right cheek. It was like velvet! He kept stroking until big green eyes opened and stared at him. Matt froze and thought that his little brother was going to cry, but then the baby blurted laughter and took his finger with his tiny hand.

"Look Daddy! He like me!" He exclaimed, happy.

"Of course he liked you, son. You are his brother." He ruffled the short dark curls and Matt beamed at him.

"Yo Matt!" The older blinked and then looked up at Taker who was standing in front of him.

"Yes?" He said, shaking his head slightly.

"I asked you if you and your brother wanted to come to the bar with the guys." He repeated and the younger brunette smiled apologetically.

"Oh. Well, I don't know 'bout Jeff, but I'm in." He said.

"Cool. We'll meet at the lobby at 10." The older man said before he went to his' and Glenn's locker room.

Matt trotted back to his' and Jeff's and opened the door, patting the rainbow haired man in the back who was talking with their father on the phone.

"Sure Daddy. Thank you so much for taking care of her." He said and then hung up.

"Is everything ok, bro?" Matt asked as he started to undress to head into the showers, followed by the younger of the two, not seeing the heated gaze he had.

"Beth forgot to pick her up. Again." He growled. "I told Daddy if he could have her for the weekend." He said, swallowing hard when he heard Matt's pleasurable moan when the hot water hit his muscles.

"That's probably the better option. It has been four times already. This is not normal." Matt shook his head to get his entire long mane soaked in water. "Oh. I'm going out with the guys, are you coming?" He asked.

"Sure. I want to get my mind free of all of this bullshit with Beth." He replied.

"Talking about her. Are you sure about divorcing her?"

Jeff didn't reply immediately, he just stared at the floor, biting his lower lip. He knew that everything could go terribly wrong for him if the judge gave the full custody to his little princess to Beth, but he couldn't bear the thought of spending more time with the woman he thought he loved more than life itself.

"Yes. I am." He finally said and Matt made a sound of agreement.

"Don't worry baby bro, they'll give you the custody." He said as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Have baby brother. Besides, she hasn't been taking good care of Ruby, now did she? You can use that in the trial."

"Would it be fair?"

"Do you think Beth is not going to use anything she has to get the full custody?" Matt asked back as he slipped into cargo pants and then pulled a black tank top over his chest, covering it much to Jeff's dislike.

"Hum… Ok." He muttered and Matt kissed his cheek before grabbing his stuff and threw it inside his bag.

"Let's go." He said once he was finished.

The way to the hotel was quite, the sounds of the engine the only sound. They made dinner together, each one in his mind. One worried for his daughter, the other one thinking that his feelings were disgusting. That he was disgusting. And that was putting it nicely. He was the older brother damn it! He was supposed to take care of his brother, not to be in love with him!

He knew he couldn't tell anyone, he didn't want to be an outcast again, he didn't want to be torn away from his brother, he couldn't even fathom not being able to see him ever again. That's why because he would hide those disgusting feelings from everyone, especially from his family and closest friends. However, he had that feeling that someone knew about them. And hated it, because that meant that Jeff could also find them out.

"Matthew!" He blinked and then looked at his brother, who arched an eyebrow. "What the hell is up with you? You have been in the clouds all day long." He said, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry man. I have a lot of stuff in my head right now." He apologised. "What were you saying?" He asked, blushing slightly. It was the second time this day he had been so focused on his mind that he didn't even realised that someone was talking to him!

"I asked you if you had talked with dad lately." He said, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nope." He shook his head as he served the pasta in two dishes. "Why?"

"Just wandering. Do you think I should tell him about Beth and I?" He asked.

"Yeah. I mean, he deserves to know about it, don't you think?" Jeff nodded and started eating.

About an hour later they met with some of the guys in the lobby and headed to the first open club they would find. And while most of the guys stayed near to the bar, Matt headed to the dance floor with Randy.

The Viper turned out to be a good dancer too so, just like the older Hardy he used to go to the dance floor right away.

"Jeff!" The rainbow haired man turned to his brother.

"What?" He yelled back at him.

"Order something for me too!" Jeff made an agreement sign and then turned to Phil, who was staring at him with a funny look. "What?"

"Nothing, baby rainbow, nothing." Jeff huffed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm older than you, Punk." He pointed out.

"Only one year." He said.

"And in wrestling years six, so I'm older that you in all the ways." The green-eyed one said.

"Anyway, anything new you might want to tell me?" The Second City Saint asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Not really. Just that I'm getting divorced." At that, everyone around him spat his drink.

"What?" Everyone yelled.

"What the fuck? Mark has divorced three times and you never spit on him." He said, wiping his face with a tissue.

"Well, Mark didn't say it as he was talking about the weather." Glenn pointed out and Jeff stuck his tongue out at him.

"Anyway, I wasn't talking to you, gossipers!" He said, as he turned to his best friend who was smirking and led him away from the rest of the crew.

"Divorcing?" The Straight Edge superstar asked.

"Yeah. I have thought about it thoroughly and I think it's the best. For me and for Ruby." He said and sipped at his drink.

"You are sure about this." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah. I've talked about Matty too. He said he is going to help me to take care of Ruby." He said, smiling. "By the way… What's going on between you and Teddy?" He asked, changing the topic when he caught the raven-haired man eyeing DiBiase.

"Uh… Nothing?"

"Yeah right. You can sit here and tell me there's nothing going on. You'd be a damn liar, Punk." He said and chuckled wickedly when Brooks blushed. "Spill, Mr. Straight Edge."

"Hum… I'm going to ask him out on a date on day of those…" He muttered and Jeff laughed hard.

"Yeah? When?" He asked.

"I don't know… Maybe next Monday."

"You better hurry, heard that Del Rio is after him too."

"Del Rio? No fucking way! Wait here." The younger man took off to Ted.

He stayed in there watching both Matt and Phil until he joined the rest of the guys, until Matt appeared out of nowhere, one hand on the small back of Orton. He leaned over Jeff to whispered at his ear.

"Don't wait for me. I'm staying with Orton tonight." He said and Jeff could feel how his body heat raised with anger, but he could only fake a smile and nod at him.

"Have fun." He muttered and the older Hardy smirked impishly.

"And fun I'll have." He replied, he kissed Jeff's cheek, took whatever he had ordered for him and abandoned the building along with Randy under the sight and catcalls of their friends.

Matt smiled at Randy, who smiled back at him. The guy was sweeter than it seemed on TV and really different from Jeff. That's why he used to fuck Orton, to try to forget his sick feelings for his baby brother, the bad thing was that it never worked and everyday that went by he was more in love with his brother and he was only using Randy for his own benefit.

And it made him feel even sicker than usual.


End file.
